


Baby you have a strong storm coming

by sapphicbiggiecheese



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, hi guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbiggiecheese/pseuds/sapphicbiggiecheese
Summary: Everyday I go out for a walk and I see gay people all over. In the street puddles, in the car's windows, in the mirror, in everywhere. I can't take it anymore. I just have to get this experienced literature out of my brain.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby you have a strong storm coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/gifts).



> hi guys

Hello loyal readers,  
Today we will be talking about what would happen if gay people were illegal in the it universe.  
Firstly, Eddie and Richie would be in jail  
Secondly, the rest of the losers club would be in jail.  
Everyone is gay and in jail.  
This is a gay jail au. 

One day, Richei walks up to the door and says, "Hey is anyone going to open this?"  
And then Eddie comes up to the door and sees mouse and goes, "Hey, is anyone going to eat this?" But, he doesn't wait for an answer. He is going to hell. Eddie ate rat and Richie was very upset because he knows more than 5 men who would see a rat and not eat it. He even goes as far as saying, "That's incredibly stupid and such a stereotype to say that all men would see a rat and eat it. I know at least 5 men who would see a rat and not eat it."  
Eddie is immediately in emotional shambles. He's never felt so disrespected and down in his entire 13 year old life. (Oh btw, 13 year olds can go to jail in this universe.)  
Then the rest of them appear  
Bill say, "Recchie did you just eat a rat?"  
Eddie goes, "Yes, and what about it."  
Bill, gay as he is, and also an avid fan of James charles, says, "That's fuckign disgusting the house."  
Suddenly there is a large explosion and the gates of the to the hell is opened.  
"What the frick?"  
Evertybody in the losers club loves hell. They love the devil, they like to worship him. But, they also love jesus and they love god. Except for Richie because he is jewish and he only believes in god and also the devil?  
Stan and Bill kiss and Bill gets his clown makeup on Stan's face. He is wearing clown make up because he is one. His clown nose gets in the way a bit but they manage. Everyone is so tired of being disrespected for being gay in this day and age, so they contact Harvey Milk who tells them that he hates kids so he wont help them. So, instead they contact Stephen King through the ouija board and he says, "Not gonna lie......I dind't think gay people existed until I met you guys." What? 

Stephen King sifts through the walls and they meet in sweet embrace. Who meets in sweet embrace? Them. The losers club and Stephen King. They kind of have a friendship blooming. But, that's not what matters. What matters is the endless disrespect to LGBT+ people in this country and world. But, specifically in Maine. How can it be illegal to love someone????? Also, Ben is nonbinary so what the frick whats even going on? But, if you were worried, don't worry because Stephen King is going to help them escape jail and then they are going to protest for rights. 

Richie and Eddie? In love.  
Bill and Stan? In love.  
Me and Stephen King? We have a complicated relationship. 

Stephen King uses his power of dissausion on the prison guard to get him to open the door.  
The end.


End file.
